Picture of Tiva
by songbird'ssmile
Summary: Songfic about tiva Tony/Ziva please read. It is really good!


Title: Picture of Tiva

Song Fict

Summary:

Disclaimer: I don't own the song _Picture_or _NCIS_

Ziva's POV

NCIS Fan Fiction

Tiva song fict one shot

Don't own NCIS if I did Tony and Ziva would have a relationship like Palmer and Lee ditto for Jenny and Gibbs, Abby and Mc Gee, and sorry out of couples

_**Livin' my life in slow hell.  
Different girl every night at the hotel  
I ain't seen the sun shine in three damn days.**_

Since ziva and him had broken up life had been hell. He picked up every girl he saw hope they'd be just like her. They never were so he'd move on. He'd broken at least a dozen hearts by now but only one that mattered.

_**Been fuelin' up on cocaine and whiskey Wish I had a good girl to miss me.  
Lord, I wonder if I'll ever change my ways.  
**_

He cursed in his mind and took another swig of beer; if he didn't do what he always did maybe it wouldn't be this way. Maybe she wouldn't have thought she was just another girl to him. She was special I should have treated her that way.

_**I put your picture away.  
Sat down and cried today.  
I can't look at you while I'm lying, next to her.**_

"Tony are you there" today's date was at the door I don't even know her name "bye ziva" I said as I slipped her picture under my pillow and prepared for another night of torture

_**I put your picture away.  
Sat down and cried today.  
I can't look at you while I'm lying, next to her.**_

That night he picture ziva on his lips instead of what her name the only reason he had picked this one was because her perfume was the same but she wasn't

_**oooooooooo**_

_**I called you last night in the hotel.  
Everyone knows, but they won't tell.  
But their half-hearted smiles tell me somethin', just ain't right.**_

I called the front desk of the hotel you had been staying at since I had kicked you out. The woman was lying when she said you were out. Did you really replace me that quickly?

_**I've been waiting on you for long time.  
Fuelin' up on heartaches and cheap wine  
I ain't heard from you in three damn nights.**_

Every night same drill work, hit the bar, and sleep or not. Every boy I flirt with feels wrong every kiss, dance is a lie.

_**I put your picture away.  
I wonder where you've been.  
I can't look at you while I'm lying, next to him**_.

"Ziva were going to be late" "sorry one minute please" "bye tony" I whisper to the still face in his picture

_**I put your picture away.  
I wonder where you've been.  
I can't look at you while I'm lying, next to him.**_

Next to today's boyfriend in the corner booth at the club, I can't help but compare every boy I see to him. This one's eyes are the same this one's nose, mouth, teeth none are the same as you.

_**oooooooooo**_

_**I saw you yesterday with an old friend**_

I saw you yesterday with Mc Gee

_**It was the same old same "how have you been?"**_

You said hello but it sounded more like and apology

_**Since you've been gone my world's been, dark and gray.**_

Mc Gee left us alone to talk claiming a dentist appointment

"Ziva…" "Tony…"we said at the same time the sat in silence for the longest time

When our phone rang we had to work on a case and neither of us finished talk neither of us willing to talk cursing ourselves as we drove off in separate cars  
_**  
You reminded me of brighter days**_

Seeing ziva outside of work for how ever brief a time it was made tony just the slightest bit happier

_**I hoped you were coming home to stay**_.

Even though she thought this was not what she wanted the little voce in the back of her head wanted him back even if she was just another girl to him

_**I was headed to church**_.

Ziva thought as she went to attend Saturday prayers

_**I was off the drink you away!**_

the happiness only lasted a bit before her craved more he needed her like a drug _their is still beer left at Fred's bar maybe it would be enough to drown out her memory _he thought

_**I thought about you for a long time.  
Can't seem to get you off my mind  
I can't understand why we're livin', life this way.**_

Ziva had spend two weeks same schedule work, alcohol, boy, bed

Tony had more alcohol than blood in his system

_**I found your picture today.  
I swear I'll change my ways.  
I just called to say "I want you, to come back home."**_

Ziva finally found the courage to call him

_**oooooooooo**_

But he called first

"Listen ziva" "tony I"

_**I found your picture today.**_

Tony I'm sorry I over reacted

_**I swear I'll change my ways.**_

It's my fault you special to me I should have treated you that way

_**I just called to say "I want you, to come back home."**_

"Tony I love you without you it's so lonely come home please"

_**I just called to say "I love you, come back home**__**."**_

"I love you too ziva you not just another girl to me and I promise ill treat you that way from now on. Ziva I love you"

"I love you too tony"


End file.
